capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Yoshitsugu Ōtani
Yoshitsugu Ōtani is a character from the Sengoku BASARA series of stragety action games. He first appeared in Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes and his weapon is a circle of giant, swirling beads that he can hurl at his foes. Profile A friend and ally to Mitsunari Ishida, Yoshitsugu is completely wrapped in bandages to portray a trait in which he is historically famous for, his leprosy. His design also reflects his dark personality, wanting the world to share the same pain he has suffered. His armor has a skeletal appearance to it, giving him an even more sinister appeal. He rides a floating palanquin to convey his illness and also that of his historical counter part. His palanquin isn't the only thing that mysteriously floats, as he uses several magical beads to attack his foes. The beads can grow in size, as seen in his BASARA, and have a wide attack radius. Yoshitsugu is depicted as one of the more tragic characters of the series, and his misguided ambitions come across as "evil". Because of his disease, he was constantly ridiculed and shunned. Seeing the great battle of Sekigahara as a way to take his revenge and share his misfortune with the world, he takes up his weapon and joins up with Mitsunari, leader of the Western army, for the approaching campaigns for the land. In his Samurai Heroes ending, after Yoshitsugu battles Ieyasu, Mitsunari shows up and Tadakatsu hurls his spear at Mitsunari. Yoshitsugu pushes him out of the way, and bears the brunt of the spear meant for his friend. Just before the scene ends, with Mitsunari calling to him, he appears to have died. Gameplay Weapons Yoshitsugu's main focus on his attacks are curse marks. In almost all of his attacks, by holding its attack button, Yoshitsugu can generate a "curse field" for a few seconds. Enemies caught in it will have a curse mark, which will disappear after some time. His special skills will then have additional effects on enemies with curse marks. (Palanquins, as of Samurai Heroes) *'Due Justice' - Yoshitsugu's basic weapon. *'Twilight Winds' - 5% chance of extra shadow based attack damage. *'Sanguine Pillars' - BASARA gauge fills quicker than normal. *'Dusky Skies' - 10% chance of extra shadow based attack damage. Also, because Yoshitsugu controls his magical beads through incantation, he can attack enemies while moving around normally. Skills *'Shani Returns' - unleashes beads at enemies, then pulls them in. *'Navagraha Strikes' - fires beads like a gun. *'Galaxy Fades' - lets out beads in a wide spread attack. (Unlocked at Level 5) *'Ketu Splits' - throws enemies into the air, then sends them flying with beads. (Unlocked at Level 15) *'Comet Races' - transforms the palanquin into a horseless chariot, swiftly rolling around on wheels made from beads. (Unlocked at Level 20) Historical Information The origins of the real Yoshitsugu Ôtani are unclear, however one theory holds that Yoshitsugu's family were former retainers of the Ôtomo family of Bungo province. He was recommended to Hideyoshi Toyotomi (possibly by the young Mitsunari Ishida) around 1574 and quickly rose through the ranks. He attacked Kazumasu Takigawa in the 1583 Shizugatake campaign and afterwards, following Hideyoshi's defeat of Katsuie Shibata, was given Tsuruga in Echizen province. He assisted in the logistical aspects of Hideyoshi's 1587 invasion of Kyushu and was present for the Siege of Odawara Castle in 1590. He was later dispatched to the northern provinces as a land survey officer, though his activities during the 1590's are otherwise obscure, possibly due to a worsening case of leprosy he was suffering from by this point. While in the north, he was forced to deal with the resistance of Yasumichi Onodera in 1599, whose castle of Yoshitsugu Ômori besieged. In 1600, he at first thought of joining Ieyasu Tokugawa's side in the coming war, but was convinced by Mitsunari to follow the latter instead. Though suffering from now-advanced leprosy, he joined the 'western' forces on the battlefield at Sekigahara and directed his troops from within a palanquin. After the defection of Hideaki Kobayakawa to Ieyasu's side, he ordered a retainer to cut off his head and spirit it away. His daughter, Chikurin-in, was married to Yukimura Sanada. Gallery Image:Otani_Tsuchibayashi.png|Art by Makoto Tsuchibayashi. Image:Yoshitsugu_Ōtani.png|''Sengoku BASARA 4'' Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains